Most Positive Airway Pressure (PAP) systems require some form of tube, hose, or conduit for the delivery of breathable gas. This gas is used for the pressurization, 2-30 cm H2O, of the upper airway for the treatment of disordered breathing, typically obstructive sleep apnea (OSA). Hoses connect at one end to the flow generator and connect at the other end to the user via a full face, nasal or nasal pillows mask. Current hose embodiments are uncomfortable, heavy, and cumbersome and are susceptible to unintentional disconnection of the hose from the flow generator and/or mask. In some cases, current hose designs can even result in the user pulling the flow generator off of a nearby nightstand or side table, causing damage to the device. These problems are a result of the current hose embodiments' size, weight, inflexibility, propensity to become entangled with the user or the bedding material, and inability to stretch. Due to the problems inherent in the design of current PAP hoses, a wide range of devices has been developed to help alleviate these problems without addressing the inherent design of the hose itself, such as specialty pillows, hose clips, or hose suspension systems.
The main problem with current hose embodiments is that they do not attenuate the forces enacted upon them. The result of this lack of attenuation is the transmission of forces from the hose to the mask and/or to the flow generator. These forces can cause anything from minor leaks to disconnection. A minor leak will reduce the effectiveness of the therapy and may disturb the user's sleep. The greater the leak, the more negative the impact will be on the efficacy of treatment. During the night, users will often wrestle, struggle with, get caught in, and/or get wrapped around their hose, thereby pulling or tugging on it. These forces will be transmitted to the mask and/or flow generator and may cause leaks, or cause the flow generator to fall to the floor, without some sort of attenuation. In either case, the patient's therapy is diminished or interrupted, as is the patient's sleep. Typical PAP hoses are six feet in length, which is in most cases at least double the distance between the flow generator and the user. Current hoses rely on the slack in the length of the hose to mitigate forces applied to them by the user or by the bedding. If the hose becomes anchored or pinned along its length by the user, or on some part of the bed, the additional length can no longer be used for force mitigation. While anchored, only the remaining functional length of the hose, that length between the anchor point and the flow generator or mask, can utilize its slack to attenuate the forces enacted upon it. Without the full length of the hose, the ability of the slack of the hose to mitigate the forces acting upon the hose can be greatly diminished and movement from the user may cause partial to full disconnection from the flow generator and/or the mask.
Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight hose that can attenuate the forces so that the therapy and the quality of sleep is not impaired while using a PAP system.